Rail transit systems require complex braking assemblies to stop and slow down trains without risk of the train derailing. For example, an engine pulling a large number of rail cars, sometimes extending up to a mile, must correlate the braking energy. If a rail car at the rear of a train brakes too quickly, the rail car can separate from the train. Alternatively, if a rail car at the rear of a train does not brake rapidly enough, it could compress the rail cars causing derailment. Each rail car is typically supported by front and rear bogies or trucks. Each bogey includes two axles, each of which include opposing wheels supporting the bogey upon the rail. Each axle also typically includes two brake assemblies, a tread brake and a disc brake. The tread brake applies a tread brake pad to the train wheel and a disc brake applies a disc brake pad to a disc. Each of these brake assemblies function simultaneously to efficiently stop a train.
Remarkably, the condition of the brake assemblies have never previously been monitored via sophisticated electronic monitoring systems. To date, a manual inspection of each train bogey is performed to determine if the tread brake assemblies and the disc brake assemblies are functioning properly. In fact, there presently does not exist a method for monitoring these brake assemblies while a train is in transit. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an assembly and method of monitoring the brake assemblies of a train.